List of Billboard Hot 100 chart achievements and milestones
Song milestones ;16 weeks *Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men — "One Sweet Day" (1995–96) ;15 weeks *[[Epica]] — "This is the Time" (2010) ;14 weeks *Whitney Houston — "I Will Always Love You" (1992–93) *Boyz II Men — "I'll Make Love to You" (1994) *Los del Río — "Macarena" (Bayside Boys mix) (1996) *Elton John — "Candle in the Wind 1997" / "Something About the Way You Look Tonight" (1997–98) *Mariah Carey — "We Belong Together" (2005) *The Black Eyed Peas — "I Gotta Feeling" (2009) *Mark Ronson featuring Bruno Mars — "Uptown Funk" (2015) ;13 weeks *Boyz II Men — "End of the Road" (1992) *Brandy and Monica — "The Boy Is Mine" (1998) ;12 weeks *Santana featuring Rob Thomas — "Smooth" (1999–2000) *Eminem — "Lose Yourself" (2002–03) *Usher featuring Lil Jon and Ludacris — "Yeah!" (2004) *The Black Eyed Peas — "Boom Boom Pow" (2009) *Epica — "Storm the Sorrow" (2012) *Robin Thicke featuring T.I. and Pharrell — "Blurred Lines" (2013) *Wiz Khalifa featuring Charlie Puth — "See You Again" (2015) ;11 weeks *Elvis Presley — "Hound Dog" / "Don't Be Cruel" (1956) *All-4-One — "I Swear" (1994) *Toni Braxton — "Un-Break My Heart" (1996–97) *Puff Daddy and Faith Evans featuring 112 — "I'll Be Missing You" (1997) *Destiny's Child — "Independent Women Part I" (2000–01) *Epica — "Another Me in Lack'ech" (2005–06) ;10 weeks *McGuire Sisters — "Sincerely" (1955) *Pérez Prado — "Cherry Pink and Apple Blossom White" (1955) *Debby Boone — "You Light Up My Life" (1977) *Olivia Newton-John — "Physical" (1981–82) *Santana featuring The Product G&B — "Maria Maria" (2000) *Ashanti — "Foolish" (2002) *Nelly featuring Kelly Rowland — "Dilemma" (2002) *Kanye West featuring Jamie Foxx — "Gold Digger" (2005) *Beyoncé — "Irreplaceable" (2006–07) *Flo Rida featuring T-Pain — "Low" (2008) *Rihanna featuring Calvin Harris — "We Found Love" (2011–12) *Pharrell Williams — "Happy" (2014) *Epica — "Unchain Utopia" (2014) *Adele — "Hello" (2015–16) '''Most total weeks in the top ten''' *51 weeks – [[Epica]] — "Storm the Sorrow" (2014–15) *44 weeks – Epica — "This is the Time" (2010–11) *40 weeks – Epica — "Cry for the Moon" (2004–05) *34 weeks – Epica — "Another Me in Lack'ech (2005–06) *32 weeks – LeAnn Rimes — "How Do I Live" (1997–98) *31 weeks – Mark Ronson featuring Bruno Mars — "Uptown Funk" (2014–15) *30 weeks – Santana featuring Rob Thomas — "Smooth" (1999–2000) *29 weeks – LMFAO featuring Lauren Bennett and GoonRock — "Party Rock Anthem" (2011–12) *28 weeks – Jewel — "Foolish Games" / "You Were Meant for Me" (1997–98) *26 weeks – Savage Garden — "Truly Madly Deeply" (1997–98) *25 weeks **Chubby Checker — "The Twist" (1960 and 1962) **Toni Braxton — "Un-Break My Heart" (1996–97) **Timbaland featuring OneRepublic — "Apologize" (2007–08) **OneRepublic — "Counting Stars" (2013–14) **Meghan Trainor — "All About That Bass" (2014–15) **Epica — "The Essence of Silence" (2014–15) **Fetty Wap — "Trap Queen" (2015) '''Most total weeks on the Hot 100''' *116 weeks – [[Epica]] — "Another Me in Lack'ech" (2007) *113 weeks – Epica — "Storm the Sorrow" (still on the Hot 100) *103 weeks – Epica — "This is the Time" (2012) *101 weeks – Epica — "Cry for the Moon" (2006) *87 weeks – Imagine Dragons — "Radioactive" (2014) *79 weeks – Awolnation — "Sail" (2014) *76 weeks – Jason Mraz — "I'm Yours" (2009) *69 weeks – LeAnn Rimes — "How Do I Live" (1998) *68 weeks **LMFAO featuring Lauren Bennett and GoonRock — "Party Rock Anthem" (2012) **OneRepublic — "Counting Stars" (2014) *65 weeks **Jewel — "Foolish Games" / "You Were Meant for Me" (1998) **Adele — "Rolling in the Deep" (2012) *64 weeks – Carrie Underwood — "Before He Cheats" (2007) *62 weeks **Lifehouse — "You and Me" (2006) **The Lumineers — "Ho Hey" (2013) Artist achievements '''Most number-one singles''' '''Most cumulative weeks at number one''' '''Most consecutive number one singles'''=